board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Crono vs (4)Bowser (Legends Bracket) 2018
Ulti's Analysis Wiki readers won't get this bit, but board readers will. Bear with me. So the prediction percentage for this match was 41.5%, which means well over half of people who made a bracket picked Crono to lose in this spot, to the winner of Division 4. This means most people had either Bowser, Charizard, or Kirby beating Crono here. I get that Crono has looked like piss for a very long time and that this match would end up looking very respectable for Bowser, but really? 41.5%? Crono did some of you dirty with his early exits and routine choke jobs over the years, huh? Either that or people just really expected Division 4's trio to be really, really good. (Total side note: I don't care one iota about listing second chance prediction percentage while writing this, for the same reason I never bothered listing battle challenge or win streak type stuff. I try to avoid side show stuff in the PCA and only stick to the first bracket everyone submits.) And boy, does Crono have a lot of choke jobs that gave people pause for this year. Mario 2002 and Mario 2003 are the famous examples, but this guy almost lost to Mega Man in 2005 before losing the Mario rematch in the final that year. Mario got his revenge. Hard. Then in 2006 he goes and chokes away a huge lead to Sonic instead of losing to Snake or Samus like he was supposed to. 4ways? Forget it. This guy was the Noble Nine's first loss back in 2007, granted it was a LOL 4way. He got revenge in 2008, but so what? He went 5 years without winning after that, including his ridiculous Missingno choke job, and the 2013 win barely counts. It was a 3way. The point here is until this match, Crono hadn't won a 1v1 match, 12 hours or otherwise, for 12 full years. Did you guys know his last 1v1 win before this was against Auron? Random bit of trivia for you. The counter to all this is before Melee and Undertale started rallying their balls off in 2015, Chrono Trigger was absolutely going to win that contest. So no one really knew what to expect from Crono here. Just for fun. Bowser (2010c) VS Crono (2010c) Bowser has a strength of 37.09. Crono has a strength of 41.69. Crono wins with 55.52% of the vote! Well then. Bowser scared everyone at the freeze and made the first five minutes interesting, but Crono settled in after that and did almost exactly what he was supposed to do. Which didn't bode well for people hoping for big upsets from this guy, but at least he got the monkey off his back en route to going out and winning an actual match finally. It's been way too long. Safer777's Analysis So yeah Crono won. These 2 have fought before and Crono won with around 57%. Now he did around 3% lower which is to be expected. Many years have passed since then. I would like for Crono to break 55% but he couldn't do it. Still a nice win for Crono. People say that Crono is weak but the previous contest(the games one)prooved that he is still strong. Don't know why. Also the strange thing about Crono is that ALL other NN'ers have a lot of games and spin offs and guest appearances in other games but Crono has nothing and man he is still really strong. He is only in 1 game and that is! I mean a lot of years ago he even defeated Mario! Do you think that would have happened in any other site? Of course no. Still the next match will be amazing I think. Also of course CT is one of my favorite games of all time. Duh. And also Bowser did good too here of course. Tsunami's Analysis Here, on the other hand, was a far more tangible upset threat. By now, bracketmakers have learned to stop trusting Crono; since the start of the Allen era, he'd lost to a non-Noble Niner in 3 out of 4 contests. As such, he was considered an underdog in primary brackets, being picked to beat the Division 4 winner by just 41.5% of them. This, however, is a sidenote to the most awesome prediction percentage ever, which is the Second Chance Bracket prediction percentage. It should be noted that since Second Chance Brackets were filled out during that Thanksgiving break, the first round of the Legends Bracket is analogous to a Round 1, in that the matchup is already set and so you have full knowledge of exactly whom you are picking to defeat whom. And with full knowledge that the matchup would be Crono vs. Bowser, bracketmakers favored... No one. Or both, take your pick. In an event that would've been impossible in Round 1 of the primary bracket owing to the fact that the number of brackets filled out there was odd, the Second Chance brackets were a perfect 50-50 split, 2856 for Bowser and 2856 for Crono. Now if only the match itself were that close. After Bowser briefly led with the board vote, Crono established a lead by the freeze, broke 55% a little before the four hour mark, then fell back below 55% less than two hours later and managed to never reach it again while also never falling lower than 54.67%. Just a dull match where Bowser was always keeping it respectable but never threatening to win. Finding out the Second Chance prediction percentages afterwards was honestly the most interesting thing about the match. Well, that and the fact that Crono was apparently "back". Coming on the heels of Pikachu > Mega Man--and the Second Chance bracketmakers favoring Pikachu when they were merely calling this match a true coin flip--Crono's long-assumed spot as the weakest Noble Niner seemed to be no more. But would we get confirmation, or would the electric rodent get in the way? Category:2018 Contest Matches